The Crystal Empire Alternate Ending
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: King Sombra wants to destroy The Crystal Empire. Will Twilight Sparkle defeat him and save the crystal ponies and the crystal empire before it's to late? Rated T for violence. This is a different ending to the Crystal Empire ep. I hated the ending. Because I wanted Twilight Sparkle to get the crystal heart and not Spike. So this is what I wish had been.


**The Crystal Empire Alternate Ending**

"It's ok Twilight" Princess Cadance said as she was so weak she fell and her magic that protected the Crystal Empire had faded away.

"Twili" Shining Armor said as he gave a frown. The Crystal Empire was no longer protected. And darkness and evil soon came around The Crystal Empire. King Sombra started to turn everything gray.

"This is not good" Shining Armor said while upset. Twilight knew she had to find the real crystal heart before King Sombra destroys everything. She will not let everyone down. Even Princess Celestia. She was demanded to protect The Crystal Empire no matter what it took.

"I'm going to find the crystal heart" Twilight said as she ran out of the room. She ran and ran while looking to find the crystal heart. She saw really long stairs. She thought they must lead somewhere. She began walking up the stairs. It made her very tired but she continued walking up the stairs. She saw Sombra's evil magic getting closing and closing. She began now running up the stairs. She was hurrying as fast as she could to find the crystal heart. She soon walked all of the steps. A blue light was shining on Twilight Sparkle's face. Twilight looked up and saw the blue crystal heart floating there. She used magic from her horn to move the crystal heart. She went out of the room from the window while moving the crystal heart. She got down on the ground.

"The crystal heart! NO!" King Sombra yelled.

"Crystal heart give me the power to stop King Sombra!" Twilight yelled. But when the crystal heart was about to give Twilight Sparkle the power to stop King Sombra. King Sombra broke the crystal heart in pieces with his evil magic. Everyone saw the crystal heart broken in pieces. Everyone trembled in fear. Even Twilight did.

"We are all doomed!" everybody yelled. Twilight Sparkle didn't know what to do now that the crystal heart was now broken.

"Ha! Your crystal heart is broken. Now I will kill you all!" King Sombra yelled as he was about to case an evil magic spell. But Twilight Sparkle shoot him on the cheek with her magic. Little blood was on King Sombra's cheek.

"WHO DID THAT?" King Sombra asked in an anger voice.

"I did" Twilight replied.

"HOW DARE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" King Sombra yelled as he was about to kill Twilight. Twilight was running and running away from King Sombra. She fell down but then quickly got back up.

"DIE!" King Sombra yelled as his magic was about to hit Twilight. But Twilight quickly made a powerful magic barrier. So powerful it amazed Spike and everyone.

"I SAID DIE!" King Sombra yelled once again. It doesn't matter how many times King Sombra hits Twilight. Her magic barrier keeps reflecting his attacks and hitting it back at him. But soon Twilight's magic barrier has gotten weak. King Sombra saw this and he was flying right at her when Twilight used a froze spell on him. He was completely frozen. Twilight knew her spell wouldn't last because it wasn't powerful enough. She quickly ran to the crystal heart. It was still broken in pieces. Twilight had no idea what to do. But an idea got to her. She remembered the spell Princess Celestia trained her. The fix spell. She took a deep breath and move all the broken pieces into the air. She fixed the crystal heart. Everyone gasp in shock.

"CRYSTAL HEART GIVE ME THE POWER TO STOP KING SOMBRA!" Twilight yelled. As soon as she said that she was into the air. The crystal heart's magic went around Twilight. Twilight closed her eyes because the crystal heart's magic was bright. But she then open her eyes. She felt something on her body. She saw that she had wings. And she was now a crystal pony. She was amazed that the crystal heart had done that to her. Everything else was amazed as well.

"I will defeat you and save The Crystal Empire. They are all counting on me. And I will" Twilight said. The frozen magic came off and King Sombra was no longer frozen.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" King Sombra yelled as he started to chase her. It was more easy for Twilight now. Since she now had wings. Twilight was flying and flying from him. But he won't stop chasing her. She had to stop flying away from him and end this battle once and for all. King Sombra hit his magic at her. But it didn't hurt Twilight at all. It seemed the crystal heart's magic was protecting her.

"What! That's impossible!" King Sombra yelled while angry.

"Your evil ends now! Crystal ponies I need your help!" Twilight called out. The crystal ponies understood her as they helped her to give her the power to stop the evil King. Twilight's horn was glowing really bright. A powerful blast of magic came out of her horn and hit King Sombra.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" King Sombra yelled as he blow up into pieces. He was completely destroyed. The Crystal Empire started to return normal even the castle did as well. Twilight flew down on the ground. All the crystal ponies were giving smiles to Twilight.

"Thank you so much for saving our home. Twilight Sparkle" all the crystal ponies said as they all smiled so truly happy indeed.

"Twilight you were so amazing" Her friends said as they ran up to her. They all hugged her.

"I would love to be a crystal pony" Rarity said as she smiled really big. Twilight was no longer a crystal pony.

"Twilight you're not a crystal pony anymore. But you still have your wings" Applejack said as she smiled.

"Twilight. Thank you so much. Shining Armor and I are so grateful" Princess Cadance said.

"Well done Twili" Shining Armor said as he hugged her sister.

"Your all welcome. I was happy to stop King Sombra before he destroyed everything. I am glad he is now gone. And now The Crystal Empire is now safe" Twilight said as she smiled. Twilight and her friends Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy all went back to ponyville. Twilight went to Princess Celestia. Twilight saw a new glass picture on the wall. She gasp in shock as she realized the picture in the window was her and her having the crystal heart.

"Princess Celestia. Is this me and the crystal heart?" Twilight asked while shocked.

"Yes it is. You defeated King Sombra and saved the crystal ponies and The Crystal Empire. I am so proud of you. Twlight Sparkle" Princess Celestia said.

"So does this mean I pass the test?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. You pass the test" Princess Celestia said as she smiled. Twilight ran out the front door to tell her friends the good news.

"I pass the test!" Twilight called out.

"YAHOO!" They all yelled. They all hugged Twilight. Twilight gave a big smile.

THE END.


End file.
